Não me deixe ir
by Dannu
Summary: Após ter seu coração partido duas vezes, Ikki se descobre apaixonado quando pensava ter morrido para qualquer sentimento humano. Terá ele coragem de entregar-se outra vez ao mais puro dos sentimentos? E quem será sua nova musa?    HENTAI


**DAME AGUA Y LAVAME LA CARA**

**ANTES DE EMPRENDER LA HUIDA**

**CUÉLAME EL CAFÉ**

**Y ESCRÍBEME UNA LARGA CARTA**

**DAME BESOS PA' LA CARRETERA**

**DICEN QUE LA NOCHE ENFRÍA**

**DAME ABRAZOS QUE CALIENTEN**

**Y HAGAN COMPAÑÍA**

**DAME...**

**QUIERO GUARDARME MIL CARICIAS PAL REGRESO**

**QUIERO LLEGAR AMANECIENDO CON EL CIELO**

**QUIEROVOLVER**

**COMO ME CUESTA DECIR ADIÓS**

**PENSANDO EN VOLVER**

**QUÉ GANAS DE VOLVER**

**NO ME DEJES IR**

**SI YA QUIERO VOLVER**

**TE EXTRAÑO Y FALTA UN DÍA**

**AÚN NO ME HE IDO**

**Y YA ME SIENTO SÓLO**

**DAME UN SOPLO PA' AGUANTAR EL AIRE**

**LLÉNAME EL PILMÓN A MI ALMA**

**DALE OXÍGENO A LA LUNA**

**Y QUE ME ESPERE EN CASA**

**ROSA, ROSA, ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS**

**ROSA SOMBRA Y ROSA CUERPO**

**PINTA DE ROSA EL RECUERDO**

**ACUÉSTALO EN MI CAMA**

**QUIERO GUARDARME MIL CARICIAS PAL REGRESO**

**QUIERO LLEGAR AMANECIENDO CON EL CIELO**

**QUIEROVOLVER**

**COMO ME CUESTA DECIR ADIÓS**

**PENSANDO EN VOLVER**

**QUÉ GANAS DE VOLVER**

**NO ME DEJES IR**

**SI YA QUIERO VOLVER**

**TE EXTRAÑO Y FALTA UN DÍA**

**AÚN NO ME HE IDO**

**Y YA ME SIENTO SÓLO**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**O QUE É AMOR PRA VOCÊ?**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Ele já estava acostumado a sempre ir contra a corrente, afinal, o oceano da vida não recusa nenhum rio solitário que queira despejar suas águas em seu azul profundo. Permanecia, pois, num estado constante de partida, chegando sempre. Sua idéia talvez fosse isso, poupar-se de apresentaçoes e despedidas. O caminho não exigia explicaçoes, somente um andarilho.

Sempre acreditara que o medo era para outros. Para os mais fracos...os mais débeis, até que um dia lhe agarrou. E quando o atingiu, percebeu que sempre esteve lá, esperando sob a superfície de tudo que amava. A pele se arrepiou, , o coração se orpimiu e então, olhou para o homem que fora outrora e se perguntou se, algum dia, voltaria a ser essa pessoa.

De cada vez que alguém que amava desaparecia, sentia que lhe morria um pedaço de si mesmo e acreditava que já não havia sobrado nada para recomeçar uma terceira vez. Ikki se sentia como um estranho, como se outro Ikki lhe habitasse por dentro, usasse seus braços, suas pernas, seus olhos e que nunca descansava.

Quando os lábios dela tocaram os seus, ele soube que poderia viver cem anos, conhecer cada pequena parte do mundo, que nada se compararia ao momento único em que a sentiu pela primeira vez e soube que, ainda que houvesse esquecido, era capaz de apaixonar-se de novo.

Ikki estava ali, parado, cravado no chão, como se alguma força invisível lhe houvesse tirado o seu poder de locomoção. Sentia-se paralisado sem qualquer explicação plausível, por mais que a buscasse dentro de si. Perguntara-se milhoes de vezes naqueles últimos segundos o por qué de haver voltado ali, de ter querido enfrentá-la. E ainda que não admitisse, sabia a resposta sem ter a necessidade de pensá-la ou sequer formulá-la em sua mente. Estava ali para encontrar-se com ela.

- Me manda ir embora!

Pediu ele, quase numa súplica, quando ela, assustada pelo brusco da situação, lhe havia afastado com torpor, após ser tomada de assalto num beijo avassalador. Ele estava com um semblante severo e ao mesmo tempo aflito

– Fala que é isso que você quer, diz pra eu sair, fala que não quer me ver nunca mais!

- É isso o que você deseja, Ikki? – perguntou ela, recompondo-se.

- Eu quero você!

Ela nunca havia imaginado que tivesse algum poder capaz de fazê-la sentir-se assim, como se nunca houvesse visto o céu antes. Várias vezes tentou fugir, correr dali, esconder-se, mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Ela não se achava nada especial, tinha quase certeza disso. Era uma garota comum, com pensamentos comuns, levando uma vida comum, depois de anos desaparecida. Não havia nenhum monumento em sua homenagem e seu nome, com certeza, seria esquecido um dia. Mas havia se apaixonado por um cavaleiro, um guerreiro e isso, para ela, já era o bastante.

- Ikki...

- Eu sei! – ele não a deixava falar, ou talvez tivesse medo do que pudesse dizer – Eu não devia ter feito...Esqueça o que houve!

Ele se deu conta de que o amor arrancava as máscaras sem as quais temia não poder viver e atrás das quais sabia que era incapaz de o fazer. A paixão, quando chegava, escolhia como seus alvos os montes mais altos e era onde encontrava mais resistência que provocava os maiores danos.

- Todo este tempo, mesmo antes de conhecer-te estive procurando tua imagem em qualquer lugar. Se meu desejo pudesse se tornar realidade, você seria minha nesse exato momento!

- É difícil ficar para trás, Ikki! – ela respondeu, olhando-o com seriedade – Eu te esperei, sem saber nada, me perguntava se estavas bem, é difícil ser quem fica enquanto você se vai! Procurava me manter ocupada, assim o tempo passava mais depressa!

- Talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa...- ele buscava desculpas para afastar-se das emoçoes que queriam aflorar no seu peito mais uma vez – Eu tenho certeza que você ficará bem quando encontrar este homem que saiba permanecer no seu caminhar!

- E como poderei saber quando ele chegar? – ela o encarou com um olhar terno e afetuoso.

- Não há como saber, só sentir.

Ele ainda dormia sozinho e acordava sozinho. Dava voltas, ia e vinha. Caminhava até se cansar. Olhava o vento brincar com as folhas que passaram todo inverno esperando embaixo da neve. Tudo isso lhe havia parecido simples, antes de que ele pudesse, verdadeiramente, pensar a respeito. Por que a ausência intensificava o amor?

Ela lembrava-se dos tempos em que os homens iam para o mar, enquanto as mulheres ficavam na praia, esperando e procurando o barco no horizonte. Antes e agora ela ainda o esperava, ansiava por ele. Ikki sumia sem querer, sem avisar, ela esperava. Ás vezes, tinha a sensação de que um minuto de espera era um ano, uma eternidade. Cada segundo era lento e transparente como o vidro, a cada segundo que passava, ela via uma fila de infinitos segundos, a espera. Por que ele sempre ia aonde ela jamais poderia ir? Ele ia, ela o sabia, às suas lembranças!

- Você não consegue se desvencilhar do seu passado! – ela falou, doce. – E o passado te destrói no presente! Necessitas primeiro saber quem és, Ikki, antes de conhecer alguém e esperar que este alguém o saiba!

- O tempo me move como um peão num tabuleiro de xadrez! – ele a olhava – Questoes que se resolvem com violência jamais ficam completamente resolvidas! Sempre fui um lobo solitário, Seika, meu coração não está vazio, mas nele tem espaço que não acaba mais! Só queria que você entendesse que o que é eterno sempre volta!

- Não, Ikki. O que é eterno não volta, o que é eterno nunca vai! O que é eterno permanece! É uma pena que você não tenha essa capacidade!

Seika, que estava varrendo o jardim do orfanato quando ele havia entrado, como louco, pelo portão principal, a tinha agarrado e a beijado com fervor e uma doçura que ela jamais pensara existir naquela alma tão ferida e fechada, que era dificil agora entender aquelas palavras de arrependimento e até chegavam a doer-lhe na alma. Sentiu-se posta em segundo plano, subestimada, ferida nos seus mais íntimos sentimentos.

Havia correspondido ao beijo com todo o amor que sentia por aquele cavaleiro misterioso e enigmático, mas ele, ao que parecia, estava prestes a colocar seu passado em cima de sua paixão. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem pelas lágrimas, mas conteve-as e Ikki percebeu.

Ela engoliu em seco. O vestido florido, condizente com a primavera japonesa, onde as lindas cerejeiras brotavam, trouxe a ele recordaçoes dela, naquela ilha, correndo entre as rosas, suas damas de companhia. Também o olhar duro e ferrenho com o qual o fitava agora, fez-lhe chegar ao coração a imagem da outra, orgulhosa e valente, enfretando-o como a um igual. Ikki era, sim, capaz de amar, e a amava, mas não conseguia, não podia deixar de lados suas recordaçoes, que eram sua única razão de viver.

- Nunca sentiu saudades? – perguntou ele, repentinamente, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Sim. – ela agarrou a vassoura com a qual estivera trabalhando – Mas a saudade é traiçoeira. Você ama um passado que ainda não passou. Recusa um presente que traz paz de espírito e não enxerga um futuro que te convida a uma plena alegria! Prefiro nunca sentir saudade!

- Pois eu parti para que ela fortalecesse o que eu levo em mim agora!

- Eu poderia tê-lo perdoado, Ikki, se o seu orgulho não tivesse ferido o meu! E tudo isso me faz acreditar nas suas palavras, que você seria o último homem com quem eu poderia estar. Não vou te subestimar, sabotar meus sentimentos, dizendo que não te quero, só vou fazer o que você quer, pedir-lhe que vá embora e não me procure nunca mais!

Perplexidade era a única palavra capaz de expressar o que ele sentia. Ikki a encarava severo, aturdido, engolindo em seco. Tinha a estranha sensação, que sempre costumara ter, de que estava por cima das situaçoes, de que sentimentos tão inofensivos não o afetavam, sequer deixavam traços de sua passagem pelo seu coração.

Ainda não entendia o que o havia tirado da cama aquela manhã e o levado ali. Mas fazia já um mês que ele não avistava o negro de dois olhos que se tinham fixado nos seus. Nem avistava certa figura que tinha um ar de Deméter passeando pelos campos férteis na primavera.

Ela deu-lhe as costas para voltar ao orfanato. Mas Ikki interceptou-a com estas palavras.

- Não imaginei que fosse capaz de sentir isso de novo! – completou ele – Mas eu escolhi você, Seika!

Ela esboçou um sorriso cínico, um defeito que ele imaginava não habitar aquela alma tão tranquila e madura. Seika virou-se para ele, olhando-o muito séria dentro dos penetrantes orbes azuis.

- Não quero ser tua escolha, Fênix! Quero ser tua única opção!

E oferecendo-lhe novamente suas costas, onde um singelo decote a desnudava, caminhou em direção da porta e desapareceu através dela, deixando atrás de si seu aroma de morango, o reflexo do acobreado dos seus cabelos e um rastro de luz no ar.

- Seika, se minha vida pudesse se repetir, eu teria ficado ao teu lado o tempo todo! Mas todo coração tem suas prisoes que a mente não abre!

Ikki levou as mãos aos cabelos rebeldemente azuis. Abanando a cabeça, para afastar um pensamento, dirigiu-se ao portão, abriu-o e sem olhar para trás, subiu na sua moto e deu a partida, desaparecendo na leve névoa que pairava em Tóquio naquela linda e ensolarada manhã.

Dentro do orfanato, nos seus labores diários, Seika olhou pela janela no momento que escutara o ronco sonoro da motocicleta. Sabia que ele partia, não sabia se iria voltar. Havia sido dura, mas era preciso. Suspirou.

- Ikki, a ausência, quando curta, inflama o amor, mas quando longa, fazem-no morrer! Espero que um dia possas perdoar a ti mesmo pelas culpas que levas pelo teu passado, porque, senão, elas irão destruir a ponte pela qual tentarás passar!

o.O.o

Ele parou em frente ao edificio que vivia no centro da capital japonesa. Desligou a moto, tirou o capacete e balançando os cabelos, passando as mãos pelos mesmos, entrou no prédio e subiu até o sétimo andar, onde vivia com seu irmão menor, Shun. Abriu a porta sem vontade, jogou o capacete no sofá e com uma raiva crescente, desferiu um potente murro na parede que tinha na sua frente. Shun o observava bastante assustado.

- Irmão, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ikki botou as mãos na cintura, relanceando seu olhar para a figura do rapaizinho de cabelos verdes. Sorriu cínico, com ironia, uma pontada de sarcasmo com a qual Shun já estava habituado. O rapaz de cabelos azuis havia entrado tão distraido que não dera pela presença de uma segunda pessoa, e na verdade, não a desejava.

- Você está diante do maior idiota do mundo! – falou abrindo os braços – Ela não esperava que tantas pessoas se importassem com ela. Mas a única que realmente ela necessitava que o fizesse, acaba de perdê-la para sempre!

- Do que está falando? – Shun franziu o cenho – Não entendo nada do que me está dizendo, Ikki! Ela quem? Quem você perdeu?

- Já não suporto está existência vazia que todos chamam, ironicamente, de vida, Shun! Não foi difícil ver suas lágrimas, difícil foi saber que o culpado era eu!

- Você está apaixonado? – Shun esboçou um sorriso surpreso e matreiro – Meu irmão, o Fênix, o insensível, apaixonado? Quem é a dama? Sim, porque está mulher deve ser um monstro para conseguir tal feito! – sentou-se, olhando o irmão.

- Você acha que eu não sou capaz de amar? – Ikki perguntou, não se sentiu orgulhoso pela comprovação – Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo, nada consegui! Já não posso reprimir meus sentimentos, preciso permitir-me dizer que estou apaixonado e que a amo ardentemente!

- Quem é ela? – Shun estava embasbacado. – Eu quero o nome!

- Que importa o nome? – Ikki tirou o grosso casaco negro que usava para a moto, jogou-se em cima do sofá.

- Um homem de verdade fala sobre a mulher amada! – Shun curioso.

- Um homem de verdade se cala! Meu amor não pode ser contado!

- Sempre devemos seguir nosso coração, Ikki! Se é ela que você quer, conquiste-a!

- E quando nosso coração está dividido ao meio, que metade devemos seguir? – levantou-se – Não devia me preocupar com estas coisas, sou Fênix, sou imortal, o que mais posso desejar?

- Irmão...- Shun o olhou com ternura – De que adianta a imortalidade se você se nega os prazeres da vida? Sei que seu coração já foi ferido antes, mas quantas vezes um coração pode ser despedaçado e continuar batendo?

- Eu não posso fazê-la feliz, como amar alguém sem saber como amá-la, Shun?

- Simplesmente ame-a, irmão!

- Não acredito que você me está dando conselhos amorosos! – Ikki estava sarcástico – O que você sabe da vida? O que sabe sobre o amor?

- O suficiente para não deixá-lo cometer o maior erro da sua vida! – Shun tornou-se sério, porém sereno.

- Alguns pássaros não nasceram para viver em gaiolas, Shun!

- Não, mas sempre buscam um ninho e sempre voltam pra ele, por mais que voem distante! Talvez ela seja o seu ninho!

- Na vida você deve ser a luz, não a mariposa!

- A flor desabrochada na adversidade é a mais bela e mais rara de todas! Não esqueça isso, irmão!

Shun deu-lhe um tapa amigável no ombro, olhando-o com ternura.

- Esqueça os tempos de aflição, mas não esqueça o que eles te ensinaram! – falou o mais jovem. - A vida é feita de escolhas, niisan, quando damos um passo a frente, inevitavelmente algo fica para trás!

Shun saiu, batendo a porta com tranquilidade. E ali ele ficou, pensativo, transpassado pelos seus sentimentos tão contraditórios, como se houvesse ocorrido uma grande alteração no universo e ele esperasse, suspenso, a resolução do seu destino. Finalmente, abrindo um meio sorriso que não chegou, de fato, a completar-se totalmente, uma ponta de cinismo mesclada à paixão que sentia brotar dentro de si, Ikki principiou a tirar a roupa e encaminhar-se ao seu quarto.

**o.O.o**

Ela sentara-se, resoluta, na cama. Seu quarto estava tomado pela escuridão, somente a luz da lua cheia iluminava parcialmente o ambiente, através da janela aberta que estava defronte ao leito. As cortinas, de um tecido translúcido, eram arrancadas com a fúria do vento que havia começado a soprar com mais força, anunciando a tempestade que principiou a desabar naquele exato momento.

Apurando o ouvido, tudo que pôde apreender fora o silêncio desesperante do orfanato. Somente a chuva, caindo como se houvesse chegado o fim do mundo, era sentida num raio de muitos quilômetros. As gotas eram tão pesadas e caiam com tal violência, que a jovem, amedrontada, sentiu-se por um instante prisioneira de um filme de horror. O céu negro era cortado por chispas de luz provenientes dos relâmpagos e os trovoes soavam lúgubres pela madrugada afora.

Pensara ter escutado um barulho de um motor, um ronco de uma moto, fato que a fizera sobressaltar-se em seu sono. Mas não, talvez estivesse apenas sonhando. Eram as três da manhã, o que faria ele ali aquela hora? Estava por deitar-se novamente quando uma claridade ofuscante cortou na sua janela, invandindo a penumbra do quarto através das cortinas brancas, que lhe serviam de espelho, pois refletia o brilho vindo de fora.

Seika deteu seu movimento, voltando a sentar-se. Novamente a luz voltou a piscar, iluminando os pingos que caiam freneticamente do céu profundo, prenhe de chuva. A moça ergueu-se. Levava posta uma blusinha simples, de um tecido leve, alças finas, que mal lhe cobriam todo o ventre e uma calcinha em forma de short, curtinho, muito confortável, como sempre gostava de sentir-se na hora de dormir. O conjunto era branco e de um material muito sensível ao toque.

Descalça, caminhou sem pressa até a janela e afastando as cortinas pôde ver, abrindo desmesuradamente seus orbes castanhos e límpidos, a figura ensopada e desgrenhada, mas não menos arrogante, de Ikki Amamiya, parado ao lado da moto, completamente encharcado. O casaco negro e grosso que usava, parecia feito de papel, tal era a tormenta que desabava sobre sua cabeça.

E ali estava ele, parado bem embaixo de seu quarto, que ficava no segundo andar, os olhos cravados em sua janela, todo molhado e ardendo de desejo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – gritou ela, saindo completamente para a janela, a chuva forte molhando-a com violência – Perdeu o resto da razão que ainda possuia, Fênix?

- Se não posso mudar junto com as circunstâncias, como posso esperar isso dos outros? – respondeu ele. – Se você tem uma chance, torne-a realidade.

- E não podia esperar até o dia amanhecer? – Seika ironizou, estava verdadeiramente surpresa de vê-lo depois da discussão da manhã – Eu quero uma atitude, Ikki, se quisesse palavras comprava um dicionário!

- Quando você entrou na minha vida, metade de mim disse que eu ainda não estava preparado e a outra metade, para que te fizesse minha pra sempre! – tornou Ikki, sem dá importância ao tom dela.

- E que metade você resolveu seguir? – séria.

- Não estava nos meus planos apaixonar-me por você, mas me apaixonei. O ódio me levou ao inferno, mas o amor vai me tirar dele!

- Vá embora, Fênix! – pediu ela, sua voz tornara-se nervosa ao escutar aquelas palavras – Já dissemos tudo um ao outro, não sobrou mais nada para falar!

- A verdade te assusta? – ele sorriu sarcástico.

- Me assusta o fato de que você acordará a todos no orfanato! – Seika se debruçou na pequena varanda. – Por que voltou?

- Só queria saber qual era a intenção da natureza em dar-me uma vida tão prolongada! – ele abriu os braços, como rendendo-se – Todo homem tem um lado romântico, basta encontrar a mulher que o faça mostrar!

Seika piscou seus olhos, engolindo em seco. Encaram-se, ele embaixo, ela em cima, as roupas molhadas. Apesar da distància, Ikki pôde notar a curva acentuada dos pequenos e firmes seios que deixavam-se ver atarvés da fina blusa que ela trazia. Lambeu os lábios de satisfação. Ele a queria e era intenção dos deuses que ela lhe pertencesse.

- Vai me deixar tão insatisfeito esta noite? – perguntou muito sério, olhando-a sem o tom cínico de segundos atrás.

- O que esperava? – Seika também deixou de lado seu tom irônico – Que ia chegar aqui, às três da manhâ e eu iria convidá-lo a tomar um chá?

- Vai me deixar aqui? – tom de drama. - Debaixo da chuva?

- A vida é sua, estrague-a como quiser! – Seika respondeu.

- Se você não descer, eu subo até aí!

- Você não se atreveria, Fênix!

Um sorriso sarcástico brotou dos labios masculinos num meio sorriso que iluminou seu rosto bronzeado. Com semblante realmente nervoso, a jovem encharcada viu, abismada, o cavaleiro acercar-se ao muro, apalpá-lo, encontrar por fim algumas frestas amigas e por elas, com agilidade, escalar até o segundo andar, agarrando-se na amurada da varanda. Seika havia dado dois passos para trás quando o viu assomar pelo pequeno umbral.

A chuva crepitava forte e Ikki, fazendo esforços sobre humanos para não escorregar, segurava-se firmemente, ainda pendurado para fora da varanda. Encararam-se. Ambos estavam completamente molhados e embora ela estivesse seminua, era tanta sua comoção que não lembrou-se de seu estado quase despudorado.

O rapaz deixou-se admirando cada curva daquele corpo cheio, a cintura fina, a curva das nádegas perfeita, a pele alva e os cabelos molhados grudando-se no rosto, pescoço e ombros. Os olhos de seika pareceram mais negros por conta da chuva, enquanto os dele lhe reluziram ainda mais azuis, pelo desejo que se acendia em seu interior.

- O que é bonito me encanta...- começou Ikki, falando com muita seriedade – Mas o que é belo me fascina...- voz um pouco enrrouquecida, quase um sussurro.

- De que serve a beleza se quem deve admirá-la não a enxerga? – comentou ela, com um tom entre a seriedade e a ironia.

- Eu fui um idiota! – disse Ikki, finalmente pulando para dentro do pequeno terraço, mas sem ousar aproximar-se. - Você merece alguém insanamente, inexplicavelmente, perfeitamente e completamente apaixonado por você. Abre teus olhos, esse alguém sou eu!

- Esses teus momentos nunca são duradouros, eles vão e vêm, como a brisa do mar...- ela murmurou.

- Mas ás vezes se prolongam para sempre. – completou Ikki – Muitas vezes para se encontrar, é preciso se perder dentro do outro! Você é a única pessoa que faz meu coração bater mais rápido e mais lento ao mesmo tempo!

Ele caminhou até ela, lentamente, a chuva caindo pelo seu rosto de traços másculos. Seika o viu aproximar-se, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar ou impedir seu acercamento. Ao contrário. Fitou-o dentro de seus límpidos olhos de um azul gélido, mas que naquele momento queimavam de paixão. Ikki chegou bem perto, seu corpo quase roçando no dela, olhava-a firmemente, rosto quase colado ao rosto, os hálitos perdendo-se na separação milimétrica. Seika entrebariu seus lábios para receber o alento que vinha dos dele.

- Estou impressionada, Fênix! – sussurrou ela, quase sem voz.

- E eu apaixonado!

E sem pestanejar, ele tomou seus lábios, com força, com atitude, com domínio, quase com violência, tamanho era o ímpeto que lhe explodia por dentro. Sua mão a havia agarrado pela cintura, trazendo-a para si com vontade, de forma inesperada. Ao principio, Seika não esboçou uma reação definida. Seus lábios correspondiam ao beijo de forma voluptuosa, mas seus braços pareciam petrificados, rentes ao corpo, enquanto deixava que aquele homem tomasse conta de seu ser como se fosse seu dono.

Finalmente, quando Ikki agarrou-a pelo rosto, aprofundando o beijo de forma avassaladora, ela pôde manifestar-se. Suas mãos agarraram-se aos cabelos dele, encharcados como os seus e enquanto ele deslizava os lábios pelo seu pescoço, chegando aos ombros cálidos, ela sustentou-se em seu robusto pescoço, fechando os olhos e entregando-se àquelas carìcias que só havia experimentado em sua mente, a cada vez que o via passar.

- Isso não faz sentido! – sussurrava Seika em seu ouvido, num fio de voz.

- A paixão é irracional! – disse Ikki – Ás vezes o homem encontra seu destino na estrada que tomou para evitá-lo!

- Quantos anos são necessários para recuperar um instante, Ikki?

Eles haviam intorrompido o beijo e encaravam-se famintos.

- Seika, ás vezes, não sentir, é o único modo de sobreviver!

- Então me sente...- sussurrou ela – Eu te purificarei de todos os teus medos!

Novamente Ikki a beijou, um beijo sem pudor, com malícia, com vontade, com fome. Seika ajudou-o a livrar-se do incômodo casaco e assim pôde deslizar suas brancas mãos, de dedos longos, pelo tórax coberto pela camisa negra, pregada ao corpo pela água que insistia em cair sem piedade. Ikki, soltando-a por um instante, retirou ele mesmo a peça, jogando-a a um lado. E novamente a trouxe para os seus braços, censurando-a pela cintura, deixando que suas hábeis mãos vagassem pelas caderas, arredondando ainda mais suas formas, fazendo-a experimentar sensaçoes que nunca lhe haviam sido mencionadas.

Subindo suas mãos, encontrou a barra da frágil blusa, já encharcada, que ela ainda trazia e que ocultava de sua visão, mas não do seu apetite de predador, os lácteos seios. Seika levantou os braços a fim de facilitar seu trablho e quando, finalmente, atirou-a no chão, ele pôde tomar entre suas mãos os delicados pomos, nem pequenos nem grandes, do tamanho exato de suas palmas. Sentiu-se tremer por um instante de excitação, vendo-a tão entregue.

- Você me pediu para mandá-lo embora, então, por que não me escutou?

- Porque nunca se deve escutar as flores, deve-se apenas admirá-las, sentir seu aroma...- respondeu ele. – Teu cheiro me enlouquece!

E tomando-a em seus braços, ele a levou para dentro do quarto, para seu prórprio leito desarrumado e por isso mesmo ápito para o amor. Depositou seu corpo em cima das cobertas alvas e delizando suas mãos desde os seios até a virilha, ele terminou de despí-la, puxando a única peça que ainda servia de empecilho a sua completa satisfação.

Seika sentiu bater forte o coração. Estava prestes a entregar-se pela primeira vez, mas não sentia-se nervosa, antes sentia uma profunda tenrura nascer-lhe no coração. Iria entregar sua pureza ao homem que amava e isso bastava para fazê-la sentir-se a mais venturosa das mulheres.

- Todas as minhas palavras e cada batida do meu coração...são para você, Ikki. – falou ela, vendo-o ainda parado, ao pé da cama, observando-a.

- Perdão se alguma vez a fiz sentir-se em segundo lugar, tú sempre foste minha única opção, Seika!

- O que eu gosto em você, é que te acho completamente imprevisível e portanto único!

- Você me olha de um jeito que eu ainda não fiz por merecer!

Seika sentou-se na beira da cama, completamente nua, a sua pele branca iluminando o escuro com a capacidade de uma vela ao final, já quase instinta. Ikki a via por detrás de um muro de desejo que havia erguido diante de si. Sua respiração era forte, fazendo-o engolir em seco, como se houvesse percorrido uma grande distância e encontrasse dificuldade para fazer funcionar os pulmoes. Parecia um leão encurralando uma gazela.

Estirando seu braço, Seika encontrou a borda de sua calça e agarrando-o pelo cinto, trou-xe para si, entre suas pernas. Ele a deixou agir, observando-a com langor. A mulher principiou por desabotoar a peça feita de couro negro, finalmente encontrou o botão, abriu-o, nesse momento ergueu seu olhar para ele, sem levantar a cabeça e um sorriso algo travesso apareceu-lhe nos lábios.

- Uma mulher deve temer um homem por um dos dois motivos: ou por ele ser mais forte, ou por ele está sempre armado...- comentou ela, um ar cínico nos seus belos olhos cor de mel.

- Me tema pelos dois! Você já acertou meu coração uma vez, dessa vez você acertou mais embaixo!

Ela baixou o zíper, mas repentinamente o homem a impediu de fazer o que estava prestes a efetuar. Seika o olhou, um pouco confusa. Mas o olhar de Ikki era carinhoso e fê-la tranquilizar-se quando um sorriso singelo lhe floresceu nos lábios.

- Hoje não é preciso! Hoje eu só quero fazê-la minha, Seika!

Ela sorriu, doce, meiga, como ele gostava de vê-la. Ikki pôs um joelho em cima da cama, entre suas pernas, enquanto ela deitava-se a medida que ele tomava posição em cima de seu corpo molhado. As pernas femininas o receberam num estonteante abraço e as mãos delicadas apertaram-lhe os fios encharcados que lhe pegavam pelo busto enquanto ele a beijava com efusão.

Ikki tomou seus seios nas mãos, acariciando-os com a ponta de sua lingua, fazendo seus rígidos mamilos tocarem o céu... o céu da sua boca! E ajeitando-se sobre ela, de modo que seus rostos roçassem, equiparados, testa com testa, boca sobre boca, os hálitos confundindo-se, ele a penetrou, sem pressa, sem agressividade, mas com ternura, uma tenrura que ele jamais houvera pensado ainda exixtir dentro de si. Fechou os olhos sentindo cada segundo, cada milímetro que adentrava o corpo feminino, tão sem defesas debaixo do seu próprio corpo, robusto e dominador. E soltou um suspiro efusivo de desejo quando finalmente sentiu-se, completo, dentro dela.

Seika também havia fechado seus olhos, extasiada, segurando a respiração, perdendo o alento, correndo atrás do seu próprio fôlego, mordendo o lábio inferior entre o prazer de entregar-se a ele e a dor de ter seu corpo penetrado pela primeira vez. Ikki principiou a mover-se com cuidado, lentamente, aumentando um pouco mais a marcha a medida que a sentia mais cômoda. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos dela, nenhum ousando apartar o olhar do rosto um do outro. Queriam ver, observar, sentir cada pequena expressão de prazer que se desenhava em ambos semblantes com o passar dos minutos.

Ele principiou a movimentar-se com mais força, seguindo seus instintos, obedecendo sua natureza de homem, de animal, de predador, que tinha ao alcance de suas garras sua presa e não a podia deixar escapar. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, enquanto seus dedos buscavam o rosto feminino, acariciando-o com paixão, num misto de lascívia e inocência, enquanto as mãos de Seika lhe deslizavam pelas costas largas, nuas, de músculos rígidos, mas de pele suave e vez ou otra cravava nelas suas unhas pintadas de branco, entre a dor e o prazer, um misturando-se no outro, um nascendo do outro, como se estivessem unidos desde o princípio.

- Me olha nos olhos e me diz que você quer ficar...- ela sussurrou-lhe no seu ouvido. – E eu te darei todos os motivos para estar comigo...

- Você já me dá motivos pelo simples fato de respirar...- murmurou Ikki, a respiração entrecortada, no calor que reverberava por cada fibra de seu ser.

- De quantas maneiras é possível consertar um coração partido? – ela o encarav em seus olhos acesos pelo desejo.

- De todas as maneiras que um homem é capaz de amar, só que há um modo que é a união de todos os anteriores e é desta forma que eu te amo...

- Ikki...

Ouvir seu nome sussurrado, como num sonho, mas respirado que falado, levou-o a um nível de excitação jamais alcançado por um mortal E como poderia ser humano aquele corpo esguio, que parecia evaporar-se por debaixo do seu? As suas mãos rudes apertaram as delas contra a cama, numa atitude de domínio, e ela sentia o quente bafejar de seu hálito, cheirando a vinho e a pecado, na reentrância mais recôndita de seu cálido pescoço pegajoso, molhado pelo erotismo que explodia dentro dele, comunicando-se a ela, como um bafo quente de carícia.

E ele sentia-se seu dono, apertando-a contra si, puxando-lhe os cabelos que lhe grudavam no robusto peito encharcado de água e suor. Ikki fazia-a saber quem comandava, fazia-se seu algoz, seu carrasco, e quanto mais a tinha, quanto mais a sabia sua, mais sentia a necessidade quase demoníaca de marcá-la, de impingir-lhe sua autoridade, seu poder, fazê-la mais que sua, se fosse possível.

- Por que veio aqui, Fênix?

- Eu não vim aqui pra dizer que não posso viver sem você, eu posso, mas não quero, Seika!

- Eu não ligo pro seu passado, só quero saber se há um lugar pra mim no seu futuro...

- Eu não tenho outra opção...

Seika sorriu, recordando suas próprias palavras. Ikki jogava-se contra ela com ardor, no ápice do desejo sexual. Sabia que já não aguentaria mais e num último espasmo, tomando nos seus os lábios femininos num beijo forte, imprensando sua boca contra dela no desespero da excitação, desfaleceu, tremeu, perdeu o controle sobre si, havia entrado num mundo completamente alheio, experimentando a sensação mais enigmática e extasiante que qualquer homem ou imortal jamais conheceu.

Por fim, deixou que sua cabeça pendesse, sem vida, os olhos apagando-se na intumescência da lascívia, sobre os seios arfantes da jovem, que o havia apertado contra si na hora em que ele lhe entregou sua essência.

Seika sentia os espasmos, como eletricidade, percorrer o corpo por cima do seu, seus lábios abriram-se num profundo sorriso, beijando-o nos cabelos úmidos, trazendo-o mais para si como se fosse um garotinho com medo da chuva lá fora. Ikki deixou-se levar, o corpo tentando voltar ao normal, os pulmoes exaustos pelo exercício, encontrando um modo de fazer passar o oxigênio para mantê-lo vivo. A respiração dele era forte e algo barulhenta, sua voz estava entrecortada e enrouquecida.

- As pessoas mais difíceis de serem amadas, geralmente são as que mais precisam de amor...

- Dorme, o sol já vai nascer, pela manhã tudo será diferente!

Ela nunca o desejara, nunca o adorara tanto, seus beijos ansiosos pareciam ir mais além da carne, transpassando-a, querendo sorver-lhe a vontade e a alma e todo aquele infinito minuto, entre um gemido e outro, os cabelos encharcados, divino na sua fraqueza, ele realmente pareceu-lhe um deus. Ela deixara a cabeça pender, levemente, para trás, quase com preguiça, sufocada pelo ar morno e cálido da alcova invadida pelas primeiras luzes do amanhecer. Um ronronante resfolegar era expelida pelas narinas finas e pelos lábios masculinos, entreabertos. Parecia dormir.

Seika fechou seus olhos, por sua vez, suspirando baixo, para não despertá-lo e sentiu o sono esbater-se sobre seus olhos, perdendo-se no vão do infinito.

**o.O.o FIM o.O.o**

Música inicial VOLVER, de Ricardo Montaner, cantor argentino.

Esta fanfic nasceu d eum desafio proposto por um amigo meu, ficwriter argentino.

Foi bastante dificil, uma vez que jamais havia pensado nesses dois como casal e nao tinha a mínima idéia de como começar.

Mas acho que fiocu legal. Espero que vocês gostem e espero também suas opinoes, assim que comentem, por favor...

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
